Musings, Relationships and Jinx's Idiot in Spandex
by Forever in Your Heart
Summary: Jinx muses about love, her children and her relationship with her husband Wally. Jinx/Kid Flash hinted: Beast Boy/Raven, Robin/Starfire


Relationships were things that were much too difficult to explain. And Jinx knew that all too well. She had seen enough confusing and screwed up relationships to last her a life time and yet they just kept coming. Her very own family was full of romance oddities and ridiculous matchups.

Her eldest daughter, Pandora, was usually the one involved in these relationships. Pandora, was well, difficult to explain. She was a sarcastic, insult you without feeling bad, impatient, brutally honest, stubborn, take charge, unstoppable force of nature that rolled her eyes at everything whether it be danger, insults or boys.

She was gray skinned, pink-eyed with slit pupils and had hair that defied nature. It was pink with red highlights and that just didn't make sense. And she had had more boyfriends than her father liked to think about. Her first boyfriend had been Connor Logan, Rachel and Gar's eldest kid. That was a mistake from the start. They were both, stubborn, impatient, sarcastic and take charge type of people and their personalities clashed at every occasion. And her brutal honesty, insulting and eye rolling did not mix well with his hot-headed temper, perfectionism and obsessive tendencies. Their break-up was a nightmare and they spent so long either ignoring each other or trying their best to spite the other.

That failed romance had led to her relationship with James Grayson, the son of Dick and Kori. It had been all physical and had driven her dad insane. It was all kissing and touching and things her dad did not want his little girl to ever be doing. The relationship ended of course, seeing as it had no real substance, but that wasn't the last one.

Next she dated some guy from her school and when that didn't work out she moved on to James' twin, John. John was intelligent, practical and logical and Jinx didn't even know how that had taken place. The relationship had lacked the more physical elements and eventually Pandora once again broke up with someone. Number 5 was another boy she met at school and soon dumped.

6 was none other than Paul Logan, Connor's twin. The relationship had started rockily because she had only started dating him because Connor had asked if she was planning on hooking up with Paul as she seemed to have a twin thing. Spitefully Pandora had done just that. The relationship had improved but as all of Pandora's relationships did, it ended. Pandora was of course the dumper as she had been for all her relationships. Funnily enough, after Paul, her and Connor realised how stupid they were being and swallowed their pride, which was a very difficult thing for them to do. Eventually they rekindled their romance and it wasn't perfect but they stayed together.

On the other hand, her middle child, Billy, had only had one girlfriend in his life. Which was just as confusing, if not more than, Pandora's love life. How could you only ever have one relationship? And the even weirder part was that Billy was the happiest of all her kids. He had fallen for Rebecca Logan and had never looked back. Jinx didn't even want to imagine her life if she had stayed with her first boyfriend.

Her youngest child, Vivianne had entertained minor relationships until at age 18 when she had begun dating her most hated enemy, Sirius Grayson. He was a cocky as hell, man-whore who had a different girl every day and Vivianne and him had fought every time they saw each other. At 18 they had strangely started dating and their relationship remained as bizarre as they came. It was a strange mix of flirty banter, merciless teasing, physicality, similar yet different personalities and quirkiness. Jinx didn't try and understand it; all she knew was that it worked, somehow.

And of course there was her very own relationship with her husband, Wally West. They had met as Jinx and Kid Flash, as a villain and a hero and somehow they had ended up here. It had been anything but easy and it still wasn't. It had been a rollercoaster of pure bliss, hideous fights, wavering trust, unbreakable faith, terrible enemies, life and death scenarios and a type of devotion she had never seen before. It was wonderful and beautiful and painful and bloody. It had taken all her effort and hard work. They had seen sky high and rock bottom, they had broken-up and made-up, they had fit together and had clashed and it was all worth it. All of it. The anger, the fights, the tears and the pain. The struggles and the letting go, it had all brought her here.

Wally had trusted her completely from beginning to end, had braved everything for her. He had saved her from the darkness and had given her the closest thing to perfection she ever could have had. There had been times when she had hated him, but they hadn't lasted. He was absolutely ridiculous but no one ever said love made sense.

He was her soul mate, her eternal rival, her saviour, her husband, her constant annoyance, her idiot in spandex, her lover. It had never been easy and it never would be, but she would never give up because the best things in life had to be earned. Love was a confusing, silly thing and she was very glad it existed. Very glad.


End file.
